Better Sliced Than Sorry
This is the 7th case of Diorite Mines and Conclave City. Plot Chief assigns you and Erin to patrol the festival grounds only to find the dead body of Isaac Earnest,a Mine Tech scientist,with his throat slit. Mid-investigation, Molly asks you to investigate MineTech, the victim's company because of her suspicions of murder. The killer was then revealed to be Paige Wesley. Paige stated that she saw the victim tryng to sabotage the festival, an act she can't forgive Paige was gardening at that moment thus the murder weapon and she stabbed him with the pruning knife. She was sent to 30 years in jail with a chance of parole in 10 years. Post investigation, you ask Paige about the victim's sabotage. But all she knows is that he was leaving stuff behind at the festival ground. After investigating the stalls, you find a bomb and a note. The bomb confirms MineTech's devious intentions. The note proves that Molly was betraying MineCorp due to her suspicions. Patricia is also confirmed to be SOMBRA while Travis advises you to protect Manny since the previous CEOs of MineTech were either victims or killers. After the investigation, Chief asks you to go to the caves because of a distress message from Manny. Then suddenly, an earthquake occurs. After the earthquake, Domo states that they must stop SOMBRA once and for all and save Manny. Victim *Isaac Earnest(found dead with his throat slit) Weapon *Pruning Knife Killer *Not yet caught Suspects Paige Wesley Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect has gardening skills Appearance *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect wears a memorial poppy Travis Hills Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect has gardening skills Appearance *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect wears a memorial popy Patricia Collins Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect has gardening skills Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Donathan Brick Profile *The suspect eats sushi Appearance *The suspect wears a memorial poppy Molly Wood Profile *The suspect has gardening skills *The suspect eats sushi Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Killer Profile *Killer eats sushi *Killer has gardening skills *Killer is a female *Killer wears glasses *Killer wears a memorial poppy Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Festival Grounds(Victim identified:Isaac Earnest;Clues:Victim's Body,Garbage Bag) *Ask Paige about the body(Prerequisite:Play Festival Grounds as a task) *Autopsy Victim's Body(18:00:00;Trait:Killer eats sushi) *Examine Garbage Bag(New Lab Sample:Pruning Knife) *Analyze Pruning Knife(3:00:00;Trait:Killer has gardening skills) *See why Travis is attending the festival(Prerequisite:Pruning Knife analyzed) *Investigate CEO Office(Prerequiste:Talk to Travis;Clues:Faded Notebook) *Ask Molly about the festival's security(Prerequisite:Play Office as a task;Trait:Molly has gardening skills) *Ask Donathan about the festival's security(Prerequiste:Talk to Molly;New Lab Sample:Security Footage) *Examine Faded Notebook(Result:Killer's message unraveled) *Examine Killer's Message(New Lab Sample:Hairs) *Analyze Hairs(12:00:00;Trait:Killer is female) *Analyze Security Footage(12:00:00;Trait:Killer wears glasses) *Next Chapter(No stars) Chapter 2 *See why Molly is at the station(Available after unlocking Chapter 2;Trait:Molly eats sushi) *Investigate MineTech Lobby(Prerequisite:Talk to Molly;Clues:Faded Manuscript) *Examine Faded Manuscript(Result:Pride and Expectations uncivered) *Ask Patricia about her book(Prerequisite:Pride and Expectations unraveled;Trait:Patricia eats sushi) *Investigate CEO Desk(Prerequisite:Talk to Molly;Clues:Torn Paper;Locked Tablet) *Examine Torn Paper(Result:Security Plan unraveled) *Ask Paige about the security plan(Prerequisite:Security Plan unraveled;Trait:Paige eats sushi and has gardening skills) *Examine Locked Tablet *Analyze Tablet(10:00:00) *Ask Donathan about his argument with the victim(Prerequisite:Tablet analyzed;Trait:Donathan eats sushi) *Next Chapter(1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Stalls(Available after unlocking Chapter 3;Clues:Faded Article) *Investigate Couch(Available after unlocking Chapter 3;Clues:Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop *Analyze Laptop(3:00:00) *Ask Patricia about her article(Prerequisite:Laptop analyzed;Trait:Patricia has gardening skills) *Examine Faded Article *Ask Travis about the newspaper clippings(Prerequisite:News Article unraveled;Trait:Travis has gardening skills and eats sushi) *Examine Broken Pieces(All tasks done;Result:Dead Branch) *Examine Dead Branch(Result:Petal) *Analyze Petal(10:00:00;Trait:Killer wears a memorial poppy) *Arrest Killer(1 star) *Proceed to Rockbottom 7(2 stars) Rockbottom 7 *Ask Paige about the victim's sabotage(Available after unlocking Rockbottom 7;Reward:10 000 Coins) *Investigate Stalls(Prerequisite:Talk to Paige;Clues:Locked Device,Faded Note) *Examine Locked Device(Result:Countdown Sequence) *Analyze Countdown Sequence(10:00:00) *Ask Travis about MineTech's hidden evils(Prerequisite:Countdown Sequence Analzed;Reward:Lab Coat/Lab Gown) *Ask Manny about the company's plans(Prerequiste:Talk to Travis;Reward:10 000 Coins) *Examine Faded Note(Result:Unknown Handwriting) *Examine Unknown Handwriting *Ask Molly about betraying the company(Prerequisite:Hadwriting identified;Reward:Burger) *Investigate CEO Desk(Prerequisite:Talk to Molly;Clues:Torn Pieces) *Investigate Couch(Prerequiste:Talk to Manny;Clues:Smudged Manual) *Examine Torn Pieces *Force Patricia to admit her ties with SOMBRA(Prerequisite:SOMBRA Magazine recovered;Reward:100 XP) *Examine Smudged Book(Result:Grease) *Analyze Grease(5:00:00) *Ask Travis about MineTech's Plans(Prerequisite:Grease analyzed;Reward:Burger) *Next Case (1 star)